


Having Fun With Yourself

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Exactly how Usagi ended up in a threesome with two older copies of herself really isn't important. Not when Sailor Cosmos and Neo-Queen Serenity are *so* hot and *so* willing to have fun with her. And Usagi loves fun.





	Having Fun With Yourself

**Having Fun With Yourself**

  
It was a good thing Usagi was the only one home, she thought. It would be kind of difficult to explain this to anybody else. And why would _anyone_ want to bother with explanations when they could be having fun? And Usagi was having a _ton_ of fun.  
  
There was a big, _big_ smile on Usagi’s face as she leaned back into her arms. And she was touching herself, her lips on her pussy as she made out with herself.  
  
The questions of pronouns and time travel was tugging at Usagi’s mind, but she was doing a damn good job of ignoring it in favor of having two versions of herself from the future have sex with her. It was a question of priorities, and having Neo-Queen Serenity eat her out while Usagi was kissing Sailor Cosmos was _way_ more important than being a boring nerd about whether herself from the future should be called _her_.  
  
“Sailor Moon,” Sailor Cosmos said in a choked voice, running her hand up and down Usagi’s stomach. “You look so… cute and young like this.”  
  
Usagi jerkily nodded, far more concerned with how good of a kisser Sailor Cosmos was. Of course, given how _old_ Sailor Cosmos was, she certainly had gotten a lot of time to be good at kissing! Even if the long, _long_ white hair that went down to her feet kind of got in the way of proper kissing and groping.  
  
Usagi was wearing her Sailor Moon outfit. Her _original_ Sailor Moon outfit, though she was a bit worried about how both Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Cosmos referred to it as the original. What was she going to end up wearing? Though if it made her look as good as those two did, she didn’t really mind. Because those two looked _great_.  
  
Usagi hoped that someday she would have the confidence to wear Sailor Cosmos’s outfit. For one, white stained _really_ easily, and there was a whole lot of white in that outfit. Almost all of it was white, though there still wasn’t that much to it. Because the older version of Usagi was wearing a _very_ short skirt. Usagi had never worn something with that short of a hemline in her life, even when she didn’t have nearly as long legs as Sailor Cosmos did.  
  
She also wasn’t wearing underwear. Any kind of underwear. Nothing got in the way of Usagi’s hands as her fingers went up and up until she brushed against soft, wet lips. And from how tightly Sailor Cosmos’s costume clung to her body, there was obviously no room for a bra, either. Though the costume did a good enough job supporting her cute breasts that Usagi supposed she didn’t really need it.  
  
But it looked great on her nonetheless, and let Usagi run her hands up Sailor Cosmos’s long, smooth, soft thighs, right to a little spot of heaven. A spot Usagi was planning on putting her face against, as soon as she got done with Sailor Cosmos’s upper set of lips.  
  
While down below, Usagi from a closer future (only a thousand years from now) was busy eating Usagi out. And she was so _good_ at it. If it hadn’t been for the two older Usagi’s holding her down, the youngest Usagi would have fallen right off the queen-sized bed the three of them were on, she would have twisted around in pleasure so much.  
  
Separating from the kiss, Usagi looked down at Neo-Queen Serenity. (And it was still so weird to think that she was going to be a queen one day.) That version of her looked up at her, her mouth still pressed against Usagi’s wet, wet folds. There was a happy light dancing in her eyes, and Usagi shivered as she felt a tongue slide along her labia.  
  
Usagi could see the resemblance between herself, Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Cosmos easily and not just because they all looked good in white. Though she thought that she only got prettier and prettier as she got older. And Usagi had been told she was _very_ pretty already, although she had to admit that maybe there was a bit of bias in what her boyfriend and her girlfriend told her.  
  
“Such a wonderful taste,” Neo-Queen Serenity (man, that was a mouthful, but Usagi couldn’t think of anything that came to the tongue easier). “Young and youthful,” she smiled, and traced her tongue along Usagi’s bare thigh, “but so _very_ sweet.”  
  
“You’re both young to me,” Sailor Cosmos said, resting a hand on top of Neo-Queen Serenity’s head. “Little more than girls. But,” she paused for a moment to plant a kiss on Usagi’s lips. “You’re quite right about the taste.” She drew her head back, staring into Usagi’s eyes. “I could just eat you up.”  
  
Usagi really wasn’t sure how she was supposed to respond to that. Thank you? You too? It feels so good?  
  
It wasn’t as if Usagi wasn’t used to threesomes. Her and Mamoru and Rei had some great times together. Really great. Usagi knew how to handle two other people, although a bit of her was missing Mamoru’s muscles and height and cock. But it would just be rude (to herself) to turn down what the older versions of herself were offering.  
  
“I’m sure the two of you will taste just as good,” Usagi finally said, giving both versions of herself a big smile. “We’re all going to make each other feel great, right?”  
  
“I hope so,” Neo-Queen Serenity said. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to try…”  
  
She leaned up and whispered in Sailor Cosmos’s ear. The oldest Usagi of the three hesitated for a minute and then got a big smile on her face. She nodded and looked at Usagi with an almost sinister smile on her face.  
  
“What are you guys talking about?” Usagi asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked back and forth.  
  
“Oh, you’ll see,” Neo-Queen Serenity said lightly. The way she giggled, matched a second later by Sailor Cosmos wasn’t exactly reassuring. “Don’t worry,” she added, pressing a kiss against Usagi’s forehead. “You’ll love it when it happens.”  
  
Well, that was reassuring. On the other hand, the two of them were _her_ , Usagi. And Usagi liked to think of herself as a nice person who wouldn’t try anything bad with her friends. Or herself, that night of drinking (and the morning of headaches) aside. So the two of them couldn’t be planning anything _too_ bad, could they?  
  
Well, if they were, then they were. And right now, they were both making Usagi feel really, really good, and not at all inclined to worry about the future. As opposed to Usagi’s normal fretting about what could happen.  
  
And the best way to stop worrying about something was to kiss somebody else. That was a principle that had always helped Usagi out in the past, and she saw no reason for it to change now. And the perfect candidate was right there in front of her.  
  
Usagi started kissing Neo-Queen Serenity. And she was a good kisser, too. Sailor Cosmos, meanwhile, was sliding the really _pretty_ white gown off of Neo-Queen Serenity’s shoulders, leaving her naked. Because apparently in the future, Usagi didn’t bother wearing underwear. Usagi wondered when she started going without. She had a feeling it might be _today_ , because she was really curious about how it felt. And what the looks on Rei’s and Mamoru’s faces would be the next time she guided their hands underneath her skirt and what they would find there. Hopefully their reaction wouldn’t be _too_ obvious, because Usagi was planning to do it in public.  
  
And Usagi found it hard to be worried about that, when her in a thousand years looked so _hot_. Seriously Neo-Queen Serenity was gorgeous. Not just her face, which looked breathtakingly beautiful (and a lot like Usagi’s, though surely her vanity wasn’t informing her opinion).  
  
But there were also her breasts, which were so big and perfect looking. And there were her long legs. Usagi already had long legs, but it was nice to see just how much they would improve as time went on. And there was her pussy, with a perfect inverted triangle of hair pointing down at her lower lips. It made Usagi feel kind of embarrassed over her own untamed tangle of pubic hair.  
  
And for that matter, Sailor Cosmos was shaved bare below her head. It looked really nice on her, and Usagi was looking forward to put her mouth against that bare stretch of skin right above Sailor Cosmos’s pussy. And then move her mouth down even lower.  
  
“Struck speechless?” Neo-Queen Serenity said with a smile. “King Endymion has the same reaction.” She sighed happily. “It’s a nice reaction.”  
  
“Mmph!” Usagi made _quite_ the noise as Neo-Queen Serenity leaned forward and buried Usagi’s face in between her breasts. “Uuuhhhhh.”  
  
And Usagi had thought that putting her face between Rei’s boobs was nice. But Neo-Queen Serenity had _such_ bigger boobs. The tits of a mother, she supposed. They were so soft and wonderful. Usagi loved the feeling, the heat and the softness on both sides of her head. Part of her wondered if there was any milk left inside Neo-Queen Serenity’s boobs. That was another thing Usagi wanted to try, sucking the milk out of another woman. But for some reason, Rei refused to get pregnant just for Usagi to try that out.  
  
Usagi paid really _devoted_ attention to Neo-Queen Serenity’s breasts, pressing her lips and as much of her face as she could against them. She lifted her eyes upward to look at Neo-Queen Serenity. The older Usagi was looking down at her with a soft smile on her face. But underneath the fondness, there was a certain amount of lust there as she looked down at Usagi.  
  
Well, Usagi was feeling pretty turned on as well. Her nipples were just as stiff as Neo-Queen Serenity’s. Something she confirmed by pinching first her nipples, and then Neo-Queen Serenity. Sadly, Sailor Cosmos was too far away for a proper comparison of all three chests on display. Well, Usagi would just have to learn to cope with that loss.  
  
“Don’t let her suffocate,” Sailor Cosmos said with a laugh, drawing Usagi back away from the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. “Remember what happened on Sailor Saturn’s birthday?”  
  
“…No, actually, I don’t,” Neo-Queen Serenity said with a cute frown. “When did that happen?”  
  
“If you can’t remember it, it can’t have happened yet,” Sailor Cosmos said, dismissing the subject with a wave of her hand. “Don’t worry about it.” She turned to look at Usagi. “Now, what do the two of you say to a daisy chain?” Her hand ran down Usagi’s body. “I wouldn’t mind having a taste of the sweet little peach down here.”  
  
“Um, ah, yes,” Usagi said, nodding her head. “That sounds great!”  
  
Just a few seconds later, the three Usagi’s were on their sides, their heads buried between each other’s legs, and licking and sucking for all they were worth. And it was _so_ great. Usagi couldn’t keep the smile off of her face as she ate out Neo-Queen Serenity. She had always thought she had a good taste, and it was so _fun_ to know that time had only improved the vintage.  
  
Mamoru liked her taste as well, though Rei was a bit more ambivalent on it. Usagi wondered if she should invite the two of them over here so that they could have an outright _orgy_. Usagi hadn’t had one of those yet, but they sounded so _fun_. Her and all the people she loved and cared about, making each other feel good, appreciating each other’s bodies, it really did sound amazing. And if she was already having sex with herself, why not have sex with her two lovers, and see what kind of fun four girls and one guy could get up to?  
  
Usagi made a note to call Rei and Mamoru and see if they were busy. Later, though. Right now, she had something _way_ more important to take care of. Namely, seeing just how _fun_ it was to have sex with two older versions of herself. Usagi thought the answer was _very_ , but she wanted to make sure. And there was only one acceptable way to find out.  
  
Usagi could feel the arousal getting spread across her face as she dove in to her meal with her usual grace and restraint. It was so _tasty_. She speared her tongue into Neo-Queen Serenity’s folds, and came back with her tongue coated in juice. And it got a very nice moan from Neo-Queen Serenity, even with her own mouth muffled.  
  
Usagi couldn’t see how Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Cosmos were joined together. That would mean taking her head away from her tasty treat, after all, and there was no _way_ Usagi was going to give up on her meal. She would just have to listen to the sounds the other two versions of herself were making. And _feeling_ the sounds, as Sailor Cosmos’s moans traveled up through her pussy.  
  
Sailor Cosmos was doing a _great_ job on Usagi’s pussy. She could feel the arousal leaking out of her as Sailor Cosmos’s fingers spread her open and her tongue went so deep inside of her. Her nipples were as hard as diamonds, and she could even feel Sailor Cosmos’s breath puffing against her lower lips.  
  
Usagi was _so turned on_. She couldn’t believe how hot she was feeling, with getting to eat out an even hotter version of herself while she got eaten out in turn. And there was still so much more the three of them could do together.  
  
And not all of Usagi’s ideas were about sex! There was also getting embarrassing stories about her friends, or maybe having Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Cosmos pretend to _be_ her and call up Minako and Ami. If they could imitate her voice, and Usagi got on a bus, she could pop over to Mina’s home while her friend was still talking to ‘Usagi’. That could be _hilarious_.  
  
That would be something for later, though. Right now, Usagi was much more focused on what was _really_ important. Getting to cum, and making sure Neo-Queen Serenity came as well. And then, if Sailor Cosmos hadn’t cum yet, joining Neo-Queen Serenity in finishing the job.  
  
Usagi smiled as she twirled her tongue around Neo-Queen Serenity’s clit. Just the right little bit of stimulation. And by the way Neo-Queen Serenity reacted, Usagi knew she had made the right choice.  
  
One long, smooth, pale leg came clamping down, wrapping itself around Usagi’s head. Usagi squealed in laughter, then realized that Neo-Queen Serenity was strong enough she wasn’t getting out of here until the older woman’s death grip on her head relaxed a bit. Oh well, there were _plenty_ of fun things to do when your head was trapped between a beautiful woman’s thighs.  
  
And Sailor Cosmos was busy herself. She was making Usagi just _melt_ as she kept on eating her out. Usagi moaned, rocking her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy against Sailor Cosmos’s face. It was all feeling so _good_. Any second now, Usagi was going to cum.  
  
Cumming from getting eaten out by you from the future, while you ate out _another_ you from the future. Usagi wondered how many women that had happened to. She was sure Sailor Pluto had managed it. Why _else_ would someone have time powers if not to use it to fuck themselves along different points in the timeline?  
  
On that note, Usagi came. It was a _good_ orgasm. She trembled, her entire body shaking. She moaned into Neo-Queen Serenity’s pussy, feeling the wet warmth rise up inside of her _and_ cover her face. It felt so _good_ , she loved it, she _loved_ it, and she wanted to feel more.  
  
Usagi actually rolled away from Neo-Queen Serenity, laying flat on her back as she came. She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. Her breasts rose and fell as she panted for breath. Usagi didn’t even _try_ to wipe the broad smile off of her face as she shook in orgasm.  
  
“Don’t slack off, Sailor Moon,” Neo-Queen Serenity said, a stern note in her voice.  
  
Usagi nodded and took a deep breath. Then she got back to work, moving back between Neo-Queen Serenity’s thighs and pressing her face against the wet pussy there. It still tasted so sweet and Usagi was always _so_ greedy when it came to having treats.  
  
Sailor Cosmos was still paying attention to her pussy, but not nearly as much as she had been. Just a few licks and a bit of fingering. Enough to make Usagi feel _good_ , without pushing her towards another orgasm. Usagi had mixed feelings on that.  
  
On one hand, cumming felt good, oddly enough. And Usagi _loved_ to feel good. On the other hand, she could see the point in pacing herself, and not having orgasm after orgasm that would leave her drained and exhausted while there was still plenty more fun to be had.  
  
And Usagi had a _lot_ of plans for what the three versions of her could do together. And that was just _them_ being together. When she finally got around to inviting Rei and Mamoru in on the fun… Usagi grinned widely as she pressed her mouth firmly against Neo-Queen Serenity’s pussy. She hoped that, if she ever went back to Crystal Tokyo, that Neo-Queen Serenity would return the favor with the Sailor Mars and King Endyimion then, too.  
  
Usagi’s tongue flicked around Neo-Queen Serenity’s clit, before sliding in between the older Usagi’s lower lips. Once again, arousal overflowed from Neo-Queen Serenity’s labia. And Usagi did her best to lick it all up.  
  
“That’s right, Usagi,” Neo-Queen Serenity moaned, her hand coming down to land on Usagi’s head in between her twin ponytails. “Keep on eating me out, just like that.” Her hips jerked back and forth, grinding her pussy against Usagi’s face and smearing her features with arousal. “You know what I like.”  
  
Usagi certainly knew what she liked when Mamoru and Rei went down on her. And she was doing her best to replicate it. And it seemed she was doing a pretty good job! And that made Usagi feel nice and warm inside. Well, she had always done better on practical assignments at school then pen and paper stuff (unless Ami was around to… help.) So of course she was better at eating herself out than she had ever been describing what made a skilled tongue and lips on her folds feel so good.  
  
Usagi hummed to herself as she kept on working. Neo-Queen Serenity was getting wetter and wetter. And her body was starting to twitch and tremble, especially the long, pale thighs on either side of Usagi’s head. Usagi knew what that meant. And she helped the process along by swirling her tongue around Neo-Queen Serenity’s clit.  
  
And that did the trick. The older version of Usagi came, making some _wonderful_ sounds as her body twitched around. A wide grin appeared on Usagi’s face as she heard and saw and felt herself cum.  
  
It was a nice, nice sensation. Usagi pulled herself away from Neo-Queen Serenity’s pussy to get a better view of just what was happening. Mostly so she could watch Neo-Queen Serenity’s face as she came. Usagi had cum while getting fucked against a mirror once or twice, but it just wasn’t the same. She had always been too distracted by cumming to really focus on what she _looked_ like while she was cumming.  
  
And she looked _hot_ when she came. Or at least Neo-Queen Serenity did, and she looked _so_ much more elegant and refined when she was cumming. The way her tongue came flopping out of her mouth, how her eyes rolled up in the back of her head, the repetitive grunting sounds she made, it was the very _definition_ of refinement.  
  
Sailor Cosmos stopped idly playing with Usagi’s pussy and propped herself up to watch the younger version of herself cum. There was an amused smile on her face, and Usagi leaned her head against Sailor Cosmos’s shoulder (and started touching her thigh) as the two of them watched the ruler of an entire solar system have a really _good_ orgasm.  
  
It took a while for Neo-Queen Serenity to recover from her climax. Finally, the quivering in her body stopped and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She stretched, showing off her full, mature body to Usagi’s envious eyes. Those boobs, that stomach, those long limbs. Well, at least Usagi would end up looking like that sooner or later. Then she smiled and looked at the two of them.  
  
“That was _wonderful_ ,” Neo-Queen Serenity said. “But what shall we do next?”  
  
“Well…” Sailor Cosmos said with a grin, leaning to the side and wrapping her arms around Usagi.  
  
She didn’t say anything more, but a matching smile appeared on Neo-Queen Serenity’s face. She moved around to latch onto Usagi’s other side. Usagi jumped, just a bit, looking back and forth from pretty face to pretty face.  
  
“I’m sure dear little Sailor Moon has been wondering what we have planned for her,” Sailor Cosmos said, running her fingers down the back of Usagi’s head. “What sexual tricks we’ve picked up.” She lifted herself up and moved around, crawling on her knees while her hands glided over Usagi’s body. Neo-Queen Serenity did the same. “How we can make a sweet, cute little girl cum her brains out over and over again.”  
  
“Well, yeah,” Usagi admitted, turning her heads to look at each version of herself as they moved around her. “It will feel good, right?”  
  
Sailor Cosmos and Neo-Queen Serenity moved around until they were on either side of Usagi. She couldn’t keep the smile off of her face as two beautiful women pressed themselves against her. There was just so _much_ soft, warm flesh to see and to touch all around her. Usagi felt her arousal, which had barely died down in the first place, begin to rise again, growing higher and hotter inside of her.  
  
“Why would we do something to you that wouldn’t feel good?” Neo-Queen Serenity asked, moving around slightly and pressing herself even closer to Usagi’s body. Usagi could feel the older woman’s large, soft breasts pressing against her arm. “We’re you, and you’re us.” She kissed Usagi’s cheek. “You’re going to love this.”  
  
Usagi was pretty sure they were telling the truth. And she was _super_ keen to find out what it was, even if it somehow _was_ bad. She looked back and forth between the two of them and licked her lips.  
  
“Okay, show me.”


End file.
